Why
by falling dandelion
Summary: Semua orang selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko dan Akashi bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka pikir, mereka tahu alasannya. Tapi, apakah itu benar? / Kise selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri, mengapa sesuatu di antara Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi itu sangat mengusik dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan tidak disadari orang lain. / Kuro x fem!Aka / Enjoy to read, minna!


"_Ne_, Kuroko, kenapa sih kau mau berpacaran dengan Akashi? Maksudku, dia itu sadis dan tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, kan?"

Kuroko yang tengah menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ yang menjadi bekalnya dalam latihan basket hanya melirik sebentar Kagami saat pemuda berambut merah itu berbisik kecil dengan nada takut padanya.

"Akashi-_kun_ itu hebat. Dia terlihat manis saat merencanakan strategi tim basket kita." Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menjawab dengan datar.

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan suffiks '_kun_'!" Kagami memekik pelan, mengabaikan seluruh kalimat yang dilontarkan Kuroko. "Hoi, bukankah dia itu cewek?"

Ckris.

Kagami menelan ludah. Setetes keringat meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya saat sebuah gunting nyaris menusuk telinganya. Dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke belakang, tempat seorang gadis yang menjadi manajer tim basket Seirin itu berdiri. "A-Akashi …."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _cewek_, Taiga?"

Pemuda itu melonjak dengan cepat, takut terkena sabetan gunting lainnya. Dengan gugup Kagami mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang merinding. "Ahahaha, t-tidak ada apa-apa." Pemuda itu mundur dua langkah, "A-aku akan berlari keliling gym sepuluh kali!"

Anggota tim basket yang lain hanya menghela napas prihatin melihat nasib Kagami.

Sementara itu, Akashi Seika mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kuroko yang tengah beristirahat di _bench_.

"Jangan keterlaluan, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menatap gadis itu dengan tampang datar yang sama.

Binar sadis terlihat di mata heterokrom milik Akashi. "Dia mempertanyakan alasanmu memilihku sebagai kekasih." Akashi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan seringai kecil miliknya. "Aku tahu alasanmu memilihku, Tetsuya … dan aku selalu benar."

Tangan kanan Kuroko terulur untuk mengacak-acak singkat rambut merah Akashi yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. "_Hai_. _Wakatta_."

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Why © falling dandelion**

**NOTE: semi-AU dan semi-M, Akashi bergender female dan menjadi manajer tim basket Seirin. Oh, dia juga **_**lebih pendek**_** dari Kuroko di sini.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin, termasuk _coach_ mereka, Aida Riko—kecuali Kagami, tentu saja—diam-diam bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat satu-satunya anggota perempuan Kiseki no Sedai jatuh dalam pelukan Kuroko Tetsuya, seseorang yang—selain kemampuan basketnya—terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Bahkan, Nona Muda Akashi Seika rela mengikuti sang kekasih ke sebuah SMA swasta yang biasa saja saat banyak SMA favorit memperebutkan kemampuannya, baik akademis maupun non akademis.

Tapi tentu saja, mereka tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya terang-terangan.

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali, tiga kali, ah, bahkan sudah ratusan kali Hyuga Junpei memikirkan alasannya sejak dua sejoli itu melamar di klub basketnya. Yang satu sebagai manajer, dan yang satu lagi sebagai pemain. Kapten tim Seirin itu tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang membuat Akashi memilih Kuroko?

Hubungan mereka tidak terlihat mesra. Bahkan, Kuroko terlihat tunduk dan patuh pada gadisnya. Seolah-olah, Akashi-lah yang mendominasi hubungan mereka. Apa karena itu ia memilih Kuroko?

Hyuga seketika membantahnya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena Kuroko tunduk padanya. Masalahnya, bukan hanya Kuroko, semua anggota tim basket Seirin pun patuh pada sang gadis pemilik _Emperor Eyes_ itu.

Namun semua pertanyaannya menghilang saat ia melihat kejadian sore itu.

Hyuga ingat betul waktu itu latihan selesai lebih cepat. Namun ia sempat tertahan di _gymnasium_ untuk mendiskusikan perihal izin untuk latihan tanding antar sekolah dengan sang guru Pembina mereka. Ketika kembali ke ruang ganti, ia pikir semua anggota tim basket Seirin sudah pulang.

Ia _pikir_.

Pikiran yang pupus seketika saat mendengar suara orang di ruang ganti. Sungguh, waktu itu Hyuga tak berniat mengendap-endap. Namun ia penasaran, sangat penasaran, karena suara itu nyaris menyerupai desahan.

Oke, pemuda itu nyaris tersandung kaki sendiri saat menyadari bahwa itu _memang_ suara desahan.

Dari celah-celah pintu yang terbuka, Hyuga Junpei bisa melihat Kuroko, Kuroko_nya_ yang biasanya begitu polos, menghimpit Akashi di antara badannya dan loker. Kedua tangan sang pemain bayangan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Akashi—membuat gadis itu terangkat beberapa senti di atas lantai, wajahnya terbenam di dada sang gadis, sementara Akashi terengah—setengah mendesah—sembari meremas surai _baby blue_ sang kekasih. (Hyuga bersumpah wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat menyadari bagaimana kancing-kancing kemeja Akashi terbuka dan jasnya yang biasanya terpasang rapi teronggok di kaki mereka).

Lalu Akashi menunduk, dan Kuroko mendongak untuk mencium bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman lembut yang rasanya sangat bersifat privasi dan membuat Hyuga malu sendiri karena sudah mengintipnya.

_Sial_. Hyuga berpikir sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping pintu ruang ganti. Sang kapten tertawa miris dalam hati. _Aku dikalahkan Kuroko_.

Sejak itu, Hyuga tak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi.

Karena, mungkin tak ada satupun orang selain Kuroko yang _berani_ menyayangi sang Nona Muda Akashi Seika seperti pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dengan Hyuga Junpei dan anggota tim basket Seirin lainnya, Kagami Taiga selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Kuroko memilih seorang gadis yang begitu sadis, dingin (Kuroko memang berwajah datar, namun menurut Kagami pemuda itu masih bisa beremosi dan Kuroko memiliki sifat yang hangat), serta selalu mengancam orang dengan guntingnya.

Meski sekarang ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung (tragedi gunting melayang itu selalu diingatnya dalam otaknya dan secara langsung sudah membuatnya trauma), Kagami masih sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kagami sendiri, selalu mengharapkan gadis manis berambut panjang yang pintar masak dan bisa membuatkannya makanan, karena meskipun ia sendiri pintar masak, ia sangat malas memasak. Setidaknya, jika ia mempunyai kekasih yang pintar memasak, ia akan mempunyai partner dan teman makan malam.

Itulah impian sederhana seorang Kagami Taiga.

"_Ne_, Kuroko, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Akashi?" Kagami bertanya lagi, penasaran. Kali ini dimulai dari basa-basi sederhana yang tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Dia mengajakku masuk klub basket semasa SMP." Kuroko menjawab sembari melakukan peregangan usai latihan.

Kagami tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Lalu kenapa kalian bisa berpacaran?"

Kali ini Kuroko berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kagami. "Kagami-_kun_, menurutmu kenapa dua orang bisa berpacaran?" Pemuda itu balas bertanya dan kemudian berdiri, tidak menghiraukan Kagami yang mengekorinya. Kuroko mengambil segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang ada di samping tas miliknya dan menyeruputnya.

Kagami menahan kalimat 'mana-kutahu-jika-aku-tahu-aku-tidak-akan-bertanya' di ujung lidahnya, tahu bahwa ia akan semakin terlihat bodoh jika mengucapkannya. Sebagai gantinya ia menatap Kuroko yang meminum _milkshake_-nya dengan heran. "Perasaanku saja atau kau memang _selalu_ meminum _vanilla milkshake_? Hei, kau yakin pencernaanmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ini?" Kuroko menggoyangkan gelas _milkshake_ miliknya. "Akashi-_kun_ yang membuatkanku. Dia sudah menjamin komposisinya untuk kesehatanku."

Mata Kagami melebar tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Gadis itu bisa memasak?!" Pemuda itu nyaris menjerit. Kagami melirik kanan-kiri setelahnya, takut Akashi mendengarnya dan merasa tersinggung. Syukurlah gadis itu sedang tidak ada di _gym_—Akashi dan Riko sedang berdiskusi mengenai porsi latihan dan menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal ujian mereka di ruang guru. "Kau serius, Kuroko?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Kau mau mencobanya, Kagami-_kun_?" Anggota bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu mengangsurkan gelas _milkshake_-nya pada Kagami yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bolehkah?" Kagami menerima gelas itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Takut mendadak ada gunting yang melayang dan menancap seketika di keningnya. Heh, sangat tidak lucu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kagami meminumnya sedikit dan seketika matanya melebar. "E-enak …" Pemuda itu mengakuinya.

"_Ano_ … bolehkah aku mencobanya juga?"

Entah darimana, mendadak seluruh anggota basket mengerumuni Kagami dan Kuroko. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik, gelas itu pun mulai dioper bergilir.

"_Sugoi_ … Akashi-_kun_ memang _perfect_ …," Kiyoshi mendecakkan lidahnya.

"_Ne_, Kuroko, apa ia sering memasak untukmu?" Koganei bertanya penasaran.

"_Hai_." Kuroko mengangguk. "Hampir setiap hari ia memasak," Pemuda itu menyambung.

Mata Kagami rasanya semakin lebar. Sial, bagaimana mungkin … gadis seram dan sadis itu … memenuhi kriteria gadis idamannya?!

Sejak saat itu, Kagami tidak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi.

Hanya satu yang berputar-putar di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang pintar masak di antara banyak gadis yang bahkan menyentuh dapur pun mungkin tidak pernah?

Mungkin dia harus belajar cara mencari gadis yang pintar memasak dari Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta tahu ada sesuatu di antara Kuroko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_-nya. Bukan, ini bukan mengenai hubungan yang terjalin antara kedua orang itu. Tapi, ini lebih dari itu. Lebih dari yang diketahui orang-orang tentang status berpacaran yang disandang keduanya.

Kise lebih peka dibandingkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya (_hell_, orang-orang itu terlalu bebal dan tidak peduli untuk masalah semacam ini). Ia jauh, jauh lebih peka. Dan Kise selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri, mengapa sesuatu di antara Kuroko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_ itu sangat mengusik dirinya.

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan tidak disadari orang lain. Dan akhirnya, Kise berhasil menyadarinya setelah nyaris tiga tahun bersahabat dengan mereka berdua.

Hari minggu itu Kiseki no Sedai diundang (atau diperintah, lebih tepatnya) oleh Akashi untuk mengadakan reuni di apartemennya. Pagi-pagi sekali Kise, Aomine (Kise tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pemuda itu bisa sampai dengan pakaian rapi pada jam delapan pagi), Murasakibara, dan Midorima sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen milik Akashi.

Murasakibara menekan bel dengan tidak sabar, pastinya pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu kelaparan karena _snack_-nya habis dalam perjalanan. Namun Murasakibara tahu bahwa Akashi selalu menyediakan makanan yang banyak untuknya, jadi pemuda itu tidak mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara 'cklek' dan pintu terbuka.

"Kuroko_cchi_~!" Kise memeluk Kuroko erat saat tahu pemuda berambut biru itulah yang membuka pintu. "_Hisashiburi_~ aku merindukanmu, Kuroko_cchi_!"

"Kise-_kun_, lepaskan aku." Kuroko berkata datar.

"_Hisashiburi_, Kuro_chin_." Murasakibara berkata singkat, lalu masuk tanpa dipersilakan. "Baunya enak, apa Aka_chin_ memasak?"

"_Hai_, dia di dapur, Murasakibara-_kun_." Kuroko menatap Murasakibara yang langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Huahh … merepotkan saja. Aku masih ngantuk, tahu," Aomine masuk sembari menguap dan merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu diikuti Kise.

Kuroko menatap satu-satunya tamu yang masih menjunjung tinggi tata karma dan menunggu dipersilakan masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Midorima-_kun_."

Midorima mendorong kacamatanya naik, "_Hisashiburi_, Kuroko."

Kuroko menutup pintu dan menatap teman-temannya yang kini duduk memenuhi sofa. Midorima yang lebih memilih sofa tunggal, Aomine yang berbaring di sofa panjang dan Kise yang memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut duduk di sana sembari bertengkar dengan Aomine.

"_Ne_, Kise," Midorima membuka suara, menghentikan pertengkaran tak jelas antara Kise dan Aomine. "Kudengar kau diteror."

Kuroko duduk di seberang Midorima, tertarik akan pembicaraan Midorima. Ia mendengar dari Akashi bahwa Kise diteror, dan sepertinya seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengetahui hal itu.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil. "_Maa_, hanya terror biasa." Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya, "Biasanya ada saja yang menerorku-_ssu_!"

Midorima melemparkan sesuatu yang dengan refleks ditangkap Kise. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_. Tapi _Oha-Asa_ bilang kalau Gemini berada di posisi terendah kedua hari ini dan _lucky item_-mu cukup mudah didapatkan."

Kise menatap gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka _teddy bear_ yang diberikan oleh Midorima. "Uwahh! Midorima_cchi _ternyata perhatian padaku!" Pemuda pirang itu merogoh ponselnya dan memasangkan gantungan kunci itu pada ponselnya. "_Arigatou-ssu_!"

"Kise_chin_ diteror?" Suara malas dicampur nada lugu dikeluarkan oleh Murasakibara yang datang dari dapur dengan dua baskom besar dorayaki, diikuti Akashi yang membawa dua baskom besar takoyaki. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sofa panjang yang lain sementara Murasakibara kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil _ocha_ yang disediakan Akashi.

"Kudengar kali ini penerornya menerormu hingga di luar rumah." Akashi berkata, membiarkan Midorima menuangkan _ocha_ untuk mereka sementara Murasakibara yang sudah datang duduk di samping Akashi sembari memeluk baskom dorayakinya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya dilaporkan saja, Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya.

Kise hanya tersenyum lebar. Tangannya meraih sebutir takoyaki dan memakannya, memuji masakan Akashi yang memang selalu enak dalam hati. "Tidak perlu. Nanti juga dia bosan. Ya … walaupun sekarang dia bersemangat sekali menerorku. Bayangkan, aku baru keluar dari supermarket dan ada tulisan 'mati kau, Kise' dengan warna merah di tempat parkir supermarket itu!" Kise tertawa kecil.

"Hoi, itu sih parah sekali, _Baka_!" Aomine duduk dan langsung menggetok kepala Kise, gemas dengan respons temannya itu.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Suara bel pintu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku yang buka."

Kise tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kuroko mendadak beranjak bangun mendahului Akashi.

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_. Biar aku yang akan membukanya."

Perhatian Kise teralihkan seketika. Lagi, sesuatu di antara Kuroko_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_-nya itu terasa, kembali membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Mereka berlima menatap Kuroko yang membuka pintu.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan seketika bau yang agak busuk menusuk hidung mereka. Ada kardus besar di depan pintu dengan tulisan berwarna merah.

UNTUK KISE.

Kise menyadari bahwa Akashi berdiri dan berlari keluar dan Kuroko—seakan memiliki refleks—berlari untuk menyusul gadisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang _copy-cat_ beranjak bangun dan menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu bahkan tanpa sempat melihat isi kardus itu.

Kise berlari dan melihat Akashi sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Gadis itu sedang menindih seorang gadis lain yang tidak dikenal Kise dengan gunting teracung yang seakan bisa membunuh gadis itu kapan saja. Kilat kemarahan dilihat Kise dari mata dwiwarna gadis bermarga Akashi itu. _Aku akan terlambat_, Kise berpikir, mempercepat larinya saat gunting itu semakin mendekati sang gadis tak dikenal.

Namun Kuroko—yang lebih dulu sampai—menahan tangan Akashi.

"Jangan lakukan, Sei-_chan_."

Kise tahu bahwa Akashi sangat kuat, bahkan bagi seorang pria sekalipun. Kise pernah bermain basket _one-on-one_ sekali dengan Akashi ketika ia diuji untuk masuk Kiseki no Sedai, dan mengakui betapa kuatnya gadis itu. Akashi bisa kuat jika dia ingin, dan bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat ketika marah.

Namun kini, melihat dengan mudahnya Kuroko menahan kemarahan Akashi, Kise bertanya-tanya; sekuat apa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Kise-_kun_, tolong pegang gadis ini dulu."

Kise menurut ketika Kuroko menjauhkan Akashi dari gadis itu dan sebagai gantinya ia yang memegang sang gadis tak dikenal. Kise menolehkan kepala dan menyadari bahwa ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain menghampiri mereka.

"Bau bangkainya jelek, Aka_chin_," Murasakibara mengadu dengan kening mengernyit, terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa ada orang yang tidak ia kenal di antara sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Aku jadi tidak selera makan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aomine bertanya panik ketika melihat Kuroko sedang mengusap rambut Akashi pelan. Tatapannya berubah bingung dan manik birunya menatap bergantian Akashi dan gadis yang dipegang Kise. "Siapa gadis ini?"

"Apa perlu kita bawa ke kantor polisi, _nanodayo_?"

Ucapan Midorima-lah yang membuat sang gadis yang semula bergetar ketakutan dalam pegangan Kise memberontak. Kise menahannya dengan mudah sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu, maksudnya—"

"Gadis itulah yang menerormu, Ryouta." Akashi berkata, sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Kita harus menginterogasinya sebelum membawanya ke kantor polisi. Bawa dia dan ikat dia di apartemenku."

Hal yang disadari Kise hari itu adalah—_sesuatu itu_, yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya—meskipun Akashi adalah sosok yang selalu mendominasi mereka, gadis itu dengan mudahnya bisa didominasi oleh Kuroko, walau hal ini nyaris tidak disadari oleh siapapun. (Tentu Kise takkan berani menceritakan penemuannya sepihaknya ini pada siapapun juga).

Dan, betapa teman-temannya saling menjaga, terutama Akashi, yang menjadi puncak piramida Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi yang diam-diam memiliki sisi _feminine_ dan tak ingin membiarkan siapapun menyakiti orang-orang yang ia sayangi di balik sosok sadisnya. (Kesimpulan sepihaknya yang ini juga hanya akan Kise pendam dalam hati jika ia tidak ingin mati muda akibat tertusuk gunting).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu hal yang kaulakukan tadi sangat berbahaya, bukan, Sei-_chan_?"

"T-Tetsuya … hahh … hahh … h-hentikan!" Akashi Seika merasakan napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tetap tenang meski apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu jelas-jelas mengusiknya.

"Mana dominasimu, Sei-_chan_?"

Jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Akashi pasti sudah marah besar karena diremehkan seperti itu. Hei, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu pada dirinya, kecuali kekasihnya ini.

Akashi tidak pernah menyesal dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis sebelumnya. Ia tahu dirinya kuat, dan ia selalu benar. Semua orang takut padanya, _semuanya_. Tidak peduli mereka bergender laki-laki atau perempuan. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya, dan semua perintahnya adalah mutlak. Bahkan mereka menghormatinya dan memanggilnya dengan suffiks '_kun_', sebuah affirmatif atas kekuatan dan kebenarannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh seorang Akashi Seika. Bahwa Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya, bisa jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dirinya. Akashi harus mengakui bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang penggerak yang lebih cerdas dan bermain lebih halus dibandingkan dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko itu licik; seseorang yang bisa membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa disadari oleh orang itu sendiri. Jika Akashi adalah puncak piramida Kiseki no Sedai, maka Kuroko adalah dasarnya; penggerak semuanya.

"Kau curang … hh … Tetsuya …." Akashi berusaha memberontak, meski tahu tangannya terikat dengan kuat. "Aku s-selalu benar … ughh! Kau tahu itu … hahh … 'kan?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kuroko. "Aku tahu. Dan Sei-_chan_ juga tahu, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, 'kan? Ini hukumanmu atas tindakan cerobohmu tadi, Sei-_chan_."

Darah Akashi terasa berdesir saat bibir Kuroko menyentuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sekarang.

Tidak malam ini.

**.**

**.**

_**So, do you finally find the reason of that 'why' question?**_

**.**

**.**

**A/n: **Fic pertama gue di Kurobas. Well, jujur gue suka banget sama fandom ini karena fanfic-nya _nano-nano_, warna-warni kayak Kisedai. Akhirnya tangan gue gatel dan mutusin untuk ikut nulis juga.

Sifat Kuroko OOC banget, tau. Tapi gue cuman memandang dari sudut pandang berbeda, dan makin dipikir kayaknya makin bener /di-_passing_ Kuroko/ _based on my own reality_, untuk menjadi orang yang bisa membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang kita inginkan itu butuh pengorbanan. Dan pengorbanan terbesar yang dilakukan Kuroko dan tidak dilakukan Akashi adalah: dirinya sendiri. Kuroko mungkin kelihatan lemah dan gampang nurut, tapi, itu kan cuman kelihatannya. _Who knows_ apa yang ada di pikiran _the sixth phantom_ itu. xD

Berdasarkan episode yang baru, buktinya Kuroko bisa 'maksa' Kagami masuk _zone_ meski dia belum sekuat Kisedai, walaupun secara nggak langsung. /ditendang karena seenaknya/

Fanfic ini juga didedikasikan buat ultah Kuroko yang telat tiga hari, (_omedetou ne_, Kuroko!) dengan _fem_!Akashi karena gue pengin ngebuktiin kalo Kuroko juga bisa jadi _seme_ yang mendominasi seorang Akashi /halah/ bosen dong, lihat Kuroko di bawah terus. /_highfive_ _with_ Kuroko/

**Well, if you have a good reading, would you mind to leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
